Love For A Snake
by Blue Jay's Heart
Summary: It is now two months after the Final Battle and everything has finally sunk in for Harry Potter. When Fate sees what her influence has done to her chosen one she decides to send him to another dimension. In said dimension he finds many new adventures and finds love in the most surprising of places. Join him and a few of his friends in this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, just so everybody knows, this is my first fanfic so it may be a bit… Weird. Or in other words complete and utter shit. Now I do warn you this is a Harry/Severus slash fic so if you don't like stuff like that press backspace right now. There will be warnings if anything is going to happen in a chapter. Okay. Hope you like it.**

**Pairings: Harry/Severus, Neville/Luna, George/Draco/Fred. More pairings later on. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I look like an awesome blond author that is rich? No? Then I obviously don't own.**

**Love For A Snake**

**Prologue**

It had been two months since the end of the final battle and things had finally sunk in for one Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin. The supposed Saviour of the Wizarding World.

The Chosen One.

The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The-Man-Who-Conquered.

The-Boy-Who-Just-Bloody-Well-Won't-Die.

The-Man-Who-Lost-Everything.

He had lost so much during the war. Arthur died for him by taking a killing curse aimed for him. Remus and Tonks died protecting a bunch of scared Muggle children from a pack of werewolves. It turns out Tonks was pregnant, but they couldn't save the baby. Andromeda died from a broken heart when she heard the last of her family was gone. Everyone else abandoned him or turned the back on him. Some even thought it would be a good idea to lock up the next Dark Lord to protect themselves and their reputations. Morons. The lot of them.

During the war he had had no time to think of those who had died. He couldn't even find the time to mourn properly. He was too busy hunting Horcruxes, running from Death Eaters and the Ministry Officials trying, and failing, to lock him up. And he spent more time than not trying to bloody well stay alive to pay much attention to those who had passed. But even after the war he was still too busy for it all to sink in. He was roped into helping the Ministry round up all of the rogue Death Eaters, even if he knew they would lock him up when the Ministry had finally gained some organisation, and being offered multiple high up positions in the Ministry. All of which he turned down. I mean, seriously, Minister for Magic? Him? Or head of the Aurors. Hadn't he fought enough without being made to go after wannabe bad guys when he had fought the Dark Lord and his stupid followers and survived? After that anyone else would just be way too easy to deal with. At the moment you could see our young saviour wondering around the ruins of Hogwarts. The war had not been kind to the old castle. She is now just a shadow of what she once was.

"Harry! Wait up!" Harry turned to see those he still counted as true friends. Ron and Hermione abandoned him the second old Moldiewarts was dead. Molly and Dumbledore tried to marry him off to Ginny with a false marriage contract supposedly signed by Sirius. Most of the Weasley's had been against it but were placed under compulsion spells so that they couldn't interfere. All his Gryffindor mates had all abandoned him saying that one day they knew he would go dark and didn't want to be associated with him when it happened seeing as it would ruin all of their reputations. They wouldn't even have those reputations if it hadn't of been for him. He taught all of the new trainee Aurors. He taught all the Scholars. He taught all the Unspeakables. He even taught the Minister for Magic a thing or two. But in times like these you really find out who your true friends are. And they certainly weren't who he expected them to be. Even Dumbledore turned out to be lying and using him. Looks like he was being kept in the dark about his inheritance and his multiple accounts. Looks like saved him that night he killed Dumbledore. It seems he found out about what Dumbledore was trying to do and killed to save Harry. He was a true hero in this war. He was killed by Voldiemort when he destroyed two of the Horcruxes.

"Hey Luna, Neville, Draco, Forge, Gred. How is everything?" they all can see the depression and sadness lurking in his eyes, behind all the bravado and false happiness, and instantly know that it had all finally sunk in. As one they surround him and give him silent support. He asks them why it's always him getting screwed over by fate. Does the universe really hate him that much?

**HP*SS**

As he finally broke down Fate saw what her influenced had caused. She saw the one she favoured mourning for those he had lost and loved. She saw his path ahead and saw she had made a grave mistake. She saw only one solution. She would send him and his only remaining family to another dimension. An alternate one to this one. She would send them to the dimension where his soul mate was. She would alloy her champion the love he deserved. But first she had to do something.

**LL*NL**

"Thanks guys. I needed that. Now I'm sure you are wondering why I've asked you all to come here. Well…. I know we already see each other as family but I wanted to make it official. I want to blood adopt you all into the Potter family. Would you all be willing to do that? You don't have to. It was just a thought." Harry was nervous. You could tell. But this was an improvement from the last two months where it was hard to get any emotion out of him.

"Harry, our very…."

"Dear little brother…."

"We would be…"

"Honoured to be officially…."

"Called your brothers."

"To us it is…"

"Already done."

"We accept." Fred and George stated in their own way. Smiling Harry nodded to them and looked towards Luna.

"Harry, you are my brother in all but blood. But that can be changed. I accept your offer." Luna stated in her own dreamy way.

"Me too Harry. You gave me the confidence to do things that I never imagined I could do. You are my brother in arms, my brother in war and my brother for life. Now let us make it brothers in blood as well. I accept." Stated Neville in his quiet new found confidence. Everyone turned to look at Draco who had a look of surprise on his face but a sliver of hope in his eyes.

"You would want me as a brother Harry?"

"Of course Draco. Why wouldn't I? You helped me find my Slytherin side and helped through the tough times when Weasley and Granger abandoned me. You were more of a true friend to me they ever were." Draco's eyes turned misty, though he would strongly deny that later on whenever it was brought up, and nodded his head.

"It would be an honour to be your brother Harry." Grinning in what seemed like years he walked towards the seventh floor and the room of requirement. Pacing in front of the wall three times clearly thinking, _I need a place where I can perform a blood ritual. I need a place where I can perform a blood ritual. I need a place where I can perform a blood ritual. _A simple wooden door shimmered into existence and the small family made their way inside. Harry grabbed one of the books and set to work looking for the ritual.

**GW*DM*FW**

For the next couple hours they searched through all the books the Room could provide. Finally they found it. They sat in a circle and chanted the words for the ritual.

**"Animo volo vinculo cor et anima ab anima, mens animi. Di, precor, ut nos benedicat tibi. Peto ut nos bonded ut familia. Quattuor Conditorum rogo ut in familia reserare nos implere plena potentia magica sacra. Fata nos ducunt et peto, da nobis auxilium fratribus suis et immortalis. Ut ipsam obligare tantum distare familias mors omnia sæcula sæculorum. Sic fiat.*****"**a bright flash of pure white light and they were gone. Fate smiled and hoped that her decision was the right one. She saw a glimpse of their future and smiled. Things would be hard that she could tell, But everything would work out for the best. They deserved it after the life they suffered. Fate smiled as she got back to her duties. She had no clue how tough it would be for them and how much hardships they would have to face. But in the end all would turn out all right…..

Wouldn't it?

**HP*SS*LL*NL*GW*DM*FW**

**Ok. So how was that? *Here are the translations by the way:** **I wish to bind us heart by heart, soul by soul, mind by mind. Gods, I pray to thee to bless us. I ask that we be bonded as family. I ask the Founders Four to unlock our full potential as a family in order to complete this magic ritual. I ask Fate to guides us, and give us the protection of her and her immortal brothers and sisters. Make it so only Death can separate us in order to bind this family now and forever. So mote it be. Any criticism is welcome, but it has to be constructive. No flames! Sorry for the butchered Latin. Hope you enjoy this. By the way I only update on Wednesdays so if I miss a week I'm sorry. Wow. 1,607 words not bad. See ya next week. Maybe. Oh and please review. I will try to reply to any reviews I get.**

**Blue Jay's Heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello people! So far I have had seventeen story alerts and four reviews. Four! I feel so goddamn happy! I swear it's like I'm high or something! Of course I'm not, but still, the feelings there.**

**Pairings: Harry/Severus, Neville/Luna, George/Draco/Fred. More pairings later on. Maybe. Most likely. Oh and by the way just cause Harry blood adopted them, does not mean their all related so there is no incest except for the twins with Draco. They may all be related by Potter blood but their other bloodlines win out because they are there strongest bloodline. Does that make sense? I hope so. *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: I am so rich and famous because I so totally wrote the awesome Harry Potter Books! Kidding! *sob* Still don't own.**

**Okay from here on out I will try to answer any questions people ask. Ok. Here goes.**

**Guest: Did Fate send any of their money and possession's to them or do they have absolutely nothing when they get there? **

**Well that would be telling wouldn't it? :D I can tell you some without ruining the plot. Yes. Fate did send most of their stuff with them. Their money she placed somewhere in the alternate dimension in a chest. When they go to Gringotts for the first time in that dimension you will find out what happened to their money.**

**Love For A Snake**

**Chapter 1**

As the bright light receded and they opened their eyes they realised something had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. They all rushed to get up not realising they were being observed. They each took note of all the exits and all the escape routes. Just because the war was done does not mean that their instincts had disappeared. They found themselves in a cosy looking living room filled with moving pictures and a massive ornate fireplace. When they were done they turned towards each other and were shocked at what they saw. Everyone features had changed. Luna now looked completely different as did the twins, Neville and Draco. Harry now had platinum blonde and red highlights throughout his hair, but it was still as messy and uncontrollable as ever. It reached to just above his shoulders and he didn't have any glasses on. His eyes were still the same vibrant green as ever though, but they looked so much better without those big, old style, thick black rimmed glasses. His other facial features were still the same, but his height and weight looked to be better than ever. Not only that, but he looked like he was eleven!

Luna too looked like she was eleven as well. She had red and black highlights in her pale white blond hair. It reached to just below her shoulder blades and had a slight wave to it and her deep silver-grey eyes seemed to have specks of emerald green and chocolate brown in them. Her height was relatively the same but she was more heavy set than she was when she was eleven before. She looked like one of those ladies in waiting from the old times with her lady like and aristocratic facial features.

Neville seemed to have the most drastic changes of all. He was just taller than Harry by an inch or so and his brunette hair had tips of red with black and blonde strips running through it and the length also reached to just dusting his shoulders. His chocolate brown eyes now looked to be more of a hazel with pretty little silver flecks that made his dark eyes sparkle with an inner light. When he was eleven before he had a lot of baby fat, but now most of that fat was gone and his facial features took more of an aristocratic look to it. He was very handsome for an eleven year old and would definitely be a heartbreaker. If Luna didn't already have a strong grip on his heart he could have any girl he wanted.

Draco still looked basically the same except his hair now had red and black streaks and was touching just above his shoulder blades. His silver eyes were rimmed in emerald green and had chocolate brown flecks make his eyes look darker and lighter at the same time. He was just taller than Harry and his build was a little wider and heavier than before.

Now Fred and George both had blonde highlights and black tips. Their eyes though were completely different from each other. Fred's chocolate brown eyes were rimmed in silver and emerald around the pupil. George's had green flecks with silver around the rim. They were also back to their eleven year old selves and were the same height as they were back then. Which, unfortunately for Harry, means they were taller than him and Draco, but still shorter than Neville.

"So… Does anyone have any idea of where we are?"

**HP*SS**

Albus Dumbledore was a very wise, smart and brave old man. But even with all his years of wisdom, he still could not come up with any logical answer of how these six children appeared in his home in Godrics Hollow. They all looked vaguely alike, but then again they didn't. It was as if they were cousins or half siblings. Two of them looked to be twins though. My mind snapped back into focus when I heard one of them speak.

"So….. Does anyone have any idea of where we are and why we look eleven again?" It looked to be one of twins talking. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They all imeadiately jumped around with their wands drawn and pointed straight at me. They all aimed at different parts of my body. The twins both aimed at my heart while the black haired kid who seemed to be in the middle of the group aimed between my eyes. The only girl in the group aimed at my… genitals while the blonde haired boy aimed at my left hand while the brunette boy aimed at my right hand. I hold my hands out in front of me and try to look as none threatening as possible.

"I will not attack you children. All I want to know is what you are doing in my home and how did you get through the wards?" they all looked at me with surprise and…. Grief? Why are they looking at me with grief in their eyes. And fear as well. But most importantly I saw recognition and anger. Their eyes held the shadows of war and things children this should not have seen.

"Dumbledore?"

**NL*LL**

We all quickly jumped around with our wands drawn. Wary of any danger or threats to us. We all aimed at different parts of the person's body. We all stopped short in surprise and shock. It was Dumbledore. As soon as we had recognised him everyone circled around Harry as if to protect him from Dumbledore evil manipulations. Before anything else happened Harry, the brave, stupid and idiotic Gryffindor he is, walked forward.

"Dumbledore?" the old man took a surprised step back as if he wasn't expecting us to know who he was. Harry slowly stepped forward with his wand raised before him.

"Excuse me Sir," always polite at the worst of times Harry, "But do you recognise me? Do you know what my name is? Do you recognise any of us? Do you know any of our names?"

**GW*DM*FW**

As he asked me these questions I could see the desperation in his eyes. It was as if he was begging me to say no. To deny that I knew any of them. And it wasn't hard, seeing as I hadn't seen any of these children before in my life. Some of them looked like some of my students at Hogwarts now, but I never heard them say that they younger siblings coming to school this year. Or any cousins or second cousins either.

"I do not know any of you. I am sorry. Is that going to be a problem? Should I know you?" I saw a look of pure relief cross his face before it was gone.

"No. you shouldn't recognise us. I just have one question Sir." I signalled for him to ask his question.

"What year is it?"

**HP*SS*NL*LL*GW*DM*FW***

**Ok. So how was that chapter? Like the little cliffhanger at the end? You guys can tell me what you think is going to happen next or if you have any ideas of where this should go. Or if you want someone to be paired up with someone. Also I have no Beta Reader so if there are any typos it's all me. Ok? Also I would like to thank those that reviewed. Thank you to: Jaide Wolf, catspaw439, yngoldfogee (Guest) and koryandrs. Thanks so much for reviewing! It means soooo much to me when I can see that my work is appreciated, 'cause I'm kind of self-conscious about my writing ability. Also, creative criticism is welcome but no flames. As I have said before if you don't like my writing or don't like what I'm writing about the press backspace and don't read it. No need to make me feel bad about myself just so you can feel like you did something good. Well, anyway. Rant type thing is over and I am feeling better. Oh by the way, I might not be able to update every week cause my Gran is in hospital and we have to keep going in and out of the hospital a lot, so it might get a bit unpredictable with the updating. Well, see you all next week! Maybe. I really hope so.**

**Blue Jay**


End file.
